Time
by mxfan
Summary: Two mutant kids are missing and the team needs to find them.
1. Missing Emma

It had been a couple of months since Emma died. No one had spoken of her. Shalimar entered the room where Brennan was. "Hey" said Shalimar "Hey" replied Brennan "What's up?" said Brennan "Nothing. I've been thinking of Emma lately. Even more then usually. I just miss her so much." said Shalimar "I know. We all do." said Brennan "I still don't want to let go. She was my best friend." said Shalimar "We were all her best friend." said Brennan Then Jesse walks in." What are you guys talking about?" asked Jesse "Emma "replied Brennan "Yeah." said Jesse with a sigh." I miss her to... There's not a day that goes by I don't miss her or wish she was here." said Jesse "We all wish she was here. That's what makes it so hard" said Shalimar Than Lexa Walks in. " What's up?" said Lexa "Nothing much " said Shalimar quickly No one really talked about Emma or Adam to Lexa. The only time they talked about Adam to Lexa is when they had to. That wasn't often. "Is every thing ok?" asked Lexa "Everything's fine" replied Brennan "Ok" said Lexa rolling her eyes "I'm going to go out for a while" said Shalimar "I'll check in later" Then Shalimar left. Brennan could tell that Shalimar was upset and it was best to leave her alone. Jesse knew that to. "Do you guys think we should follow her?" asked Lexa "No. She'll be ok. She just needs to be alone." replied Brennan "Yeah. She just needs time." Said Jesse "Well, she should come back soon. My connections say some kids have been missing. Two mutant kids." said Lexa "How old?" asked Jesse "They are both fifteen." Then Lexa goes over to the computer and says, "Their names are Calel Ryan and Emily Jenkins. Calel can move at the speed of light. Emily can freeze time. They lived at a psychiatric hospital. Then to...Genomix" said Lexa "Really" said Jesse "Looks like they ran away" said Brennan "Yeah but they have been gone for a few weeks. At there age I don't think they could survive by themselves for that long" said Lexa "Do you think they have help?" asked Brennan Jesse looks at Brennan then Lexa "You know I do" replied Lexa "But who?" asked Jesse "I don't know. That's what we need to find out." replied Lexa "Genomix is really trying to find them. We need to find them before they do." said Lexa "But Genomix isn't running anymore" said Brennan "Now they are" said Lexa


	2. Emily's past

"Finding those kids has to be a priority" said Lexa "Why do you think Genomix wants them so bad?" asked Jesse. "They are probably part of a project. One that's very important to them" replied Lexa. "Ok Brennan you find out if anyone has spotted them yet. Jesse you find out if there involved in a project and if so what project their in." said Lexa. "We're on it." replied Jesse. Jesse and Brennan go to the computers to work. "Hey Shal "Said Brennan "Yeah" said Shalimar "Some kids are missing from Genomix. We need to find them before they do" said Brennan "You want me to come back?" asked Shalimar "No. We got it covered for right now." replied Brennan "Lexa...Brennan" yelled Jesse. Lexa and Brennan come over to where Jesse is. "Yeah" said Brennan. "Turned out Emily's father works for Genomix. Her mother died when she was four. She has three brothers Wyatt, Caleb and Michael. Ages fourteen, eight and six. "What do you got Brennan?" asked Lexa. "Um.... I got nothing yet" replied Brennan. "Well keep working on it" said Lexa. "Sure" said Brennan. Then Shalimar comes in on the comlink. "Brennan" said Shalimar "Yeah Shal" replied Brennan "Just checking in" replied Shalimar "Ok." said Brennan "Ok. I'll be back later. Call if you need me" said Shalimar "Yeah" replied Brennan. Brennan and Jesse as well as Lexa kept working. "Hey Lexa what are you working on?" asked Brennan through the comlink. "I'm seeing what my connections knows about these kids and why Genomix might want them so bad." replied Lexa "Sounds good to me" replied Brennan. Brennan and the others continued to work with great hope of answering so many questions. To uncover the mystery Lexa's connections have stumbled upon and why these kids are missing and how to locate them. Even though Leo was dead and Lexa did not need her 'connections 'anymore they asked her to help find these kids. Shalimar found it hard to stop think about Emma and her death. About how much she had missed her. How much she had wished she never contacted her father, Nicholas. But most of all how she thought of how she could of saved Emma. Jesse worried about Shalimar and how hard she took Emma's death. So did Brennan. Lexa on the other hand couldn't stop thinking of Leo, her brother. She thought about him often. 


	3. The shot

Time pasted and the team had come up with nothing. A girl about fourteen was walking alone in a park. She seem to be trying to avoid someone or did not want anyone to find her. Now it's Ekhart and a GSA agent. "Will, I want you to find Emily Jenkins and Calel Ryan and bring her to me." Said Ekhart "Dead or alive?" asked Will "I don't want them dead but if you have to injure them to get a hold of them do so." Replied Ekhart " Yes sir" replied Will. Will left to go capture Emily and Calel. Then all of a sudden Emma came running yelling ... "Emily.Calel" yelled Emma Emily Looked back at Emma. Calel to. Emily's world seemed slow. Emily looked down to see she had been shot. Then Emma rushed over to Emily and Calel. So did will. Emma shot an energy bolt at him. He falls to the ground. Emma picks up Emily and runs away with Calel following. "What are we going to do?" asked Calel " I don't know. But I wont let her die." Replied Emma " ok " Said Calel Emily in the meantime had fell unconscious. Both Emma's and Calel's hart raced afraid Emily would die. Calel felt he couldn't lose her and was afraid he would at the same time. No one knew how much Emily meant to Calel but Emma and of course Emily. As minutes past both Emma and Calel became more and more afraid of losing her. Meanwhile at statuary Brennan found some stuff on Calel. "Hey you guys looks like Calel spent some time with Emily in that hospital." Said Brennan "Really" replied Lexa "Yep" said Brennan "That might be Where Emily meet Calel." Said Brennan "Maybe" replied Jesse "Keep Looks guys" replied Lexa " Looks like they have been spotted one week ago at a mini mart" said Brennan " Anyone get them?" asked Lexa "No, a couple of guys almost did." Replied Brennan " The gsa?" said Lexa " I bet it was" said Brennan "Me to" said Jesse "Me three" said Lexa 


	4. The project

"If Genomix finds these kids before us..." said Lexa before being interrupted by Brennan " Before they do god knows what." said Brennan "Exactly" said Lexa "Hey Guys" said Jesse "What" asked Lexa "Looks like Emily were apart of a project called IMD. Identifying Mutant DNA." said Jesse "What is that all about " asked Lexa "I have no Idea" said Jesse "Well you find out " said Lexa "Ok. Sure" said Jesse "Hey, Brennan. Do you think they could be around here?" asked Shalimar on her comlink. " I don't know. Maybe" said Shalimar " I'll have a look around" said Shalimar " Ok Shal" said Brennan Brennan went and told Lexa about what she was doing. Meanwhile Emily seemed to be bleeding more and more. And Calel seemed to get more and more worried. So did Emma. "What do we do?" asked Calel " Calm down" said Emma Emma picked up Emily and took her back to a motel they were staying at. Emma got some rags to stop the bleeding. Calel paced nervously. "Sit down Cal" said Emma "I can't" stuttered Calel "This isn't helping her." said Emma Calel stopped and sat down Calel begin to cry. Emma went to Calel. " She's not going to die. I promise." Said Emma "How do you know?" asked Calel "Because I won't let her." replied Emma Now it's Ekhart and Will. "Do you have them?" asked Ekhart "No. sir. But I'm working on it" said Will " You better not mess this up." replied Ekhart. "I won't sir" said Will Then Will was dismissed 


	5. One step closer

Now it's Jesse on the computer. "Guys" said Jesse "Yeah" said Lexa walking over to him with the others And Shalimar on the comlink. "Looks like Calel were apart of a project about speeding mutations. All though I can't find a name for the project." said Jesse Brennan then goes over to Lexa. "What's up?" says Brennan "Just looking at anything I can find about these kids. Anything that could help us find them." Replies Lexa "Oh" said Brennan "Have you found anything?" asked Brennan "Not much of anything we don't already know." Replied Lexa "Like what?" said Brennan "Like her dad hasn't had contact with her or Wyatt in four years. And her brothers Michael and Caleb write weekly." Said Lexa "Oh" said Brennan "That must be hard" says Brennan "Yeah it must be" says Lexa back. Then it's Emma, Calel and Emily. Emily is still unconscious. Emma got the bleeding to stop. "She's going to be ok." Says Emma "Are you sure" asked Calel "Yeah" replied Emma Brennan is back at his station working to find Emily and Calel. "Hey, Shalimar" asked Brennan "Yeah" said Shalimar "Have you found anything "asked Brennan "No... wait..." said Shalimar "What" said Brennan "That man. The man across the street looks like a GSA agent." Replied Shalimar 


	6. Emma's return

"Follow him" Said Brennan "Ok" came the reply Then Shalimar runs after him. After a few minutes of chasing him she finally caches him "Where are the kids?" demanded Shalimar "I don't know! All I know is one of are men shot the girl then a boy and a woman ran after her." Said Will "A woman?" said Shalimar "Yeah. The boy called her Emma" said Will "Emma? But it can't be she's dead" said Shalimar  
  
"She definitely didn't look dead" said Will "You can go now" said Shalimar Will then ran away Shalimar went to Statuary. "Hey guys the weirdest thing happened" Said Shalimar "What?" said Brennan "A gsa agent said he saw Emma." Said Shalimar "Maybe he's lieing?" "No. I don't think so He was pretty scared thanks to me." Said Shalimar It's been hours since Emily was shot and she had not woken up. "I know where we can help her" said Emma "Who?" said Calel "Some friends" said Emma Emma then called Adam. Who told her to go to sanctuary and he would talk to the others. So Adam called and explained to other what happened and that they would be coming. Emma came in t sanctuary with the two kids. Emily was now stabilized but in a coma. "Is She going to wake up" asked Calel "I don't know" said Jesse "But she's doing fine" said Lexa "Ok" said Calel " So where have you been?" asked Lexa "With Emily for a while it was just us then Emma found us we have been with her ever since." Said Calel "I woke up in a body bag. Then I found Adam. He asked be to take care of her. So I went to find them." Said Emma "Oh" said Brennan 


	7. Emily

Jesse went and got Emily stabilized. She was in a coma. Then Jesse went to the computers to look up more information on Emily.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" asked Emma

"Finding any medical records on Emily. It could be helpful on helping her now" said Jesse

"Guess what not only does she have brothers but a sister too. And Guess who it's...Lexa.

"What?" said Lexa

"Looks like your mom and Emily's dad had two kids together after you and Leo where gone. Emily and Wyatt are positively your sister and brother." said Jesse

"How would you have found this before?" asked Lexa

"No I was looking at records from Genomix." replied Jesse

Now it's calel watching Emily. Then she wakes up.

"She's awake" Calel yells to the others. Everyone walks in one after the other.

"Hey" says Lexa

Emily waves hi.

"I need to talk to them we'll be back, ok" said Calel

"Ok" said Emily

Calel pulls everyone aside to talk to them.

"Emily was very traumatized..." said Calel slowly

"How" asked Lexa

"...She witnessed her youngest brother, Caleb's murder. He was so severely beaten and stabbed that you couldn't reorganize him. It was his stepmother, his mother. They had came home for the weekend for Caleb's birthday. After that weekend Emily wasn't her self. She was jumpy and she seemed to hurt all the time." said Calel

"How long ago?" asked Shalimar

"six months ago...Then after she killed Caleb she took her own life. Emily also has seizures. There something that her brain makes too much of. So when it makes too much she has a seizure." said Calel "I think we should tell her now about Lexa" said Calel

"Ok" said Lexa

Everyone goes back in with Emily.

"Emily" says Calel

"Yeah" said Emily

"I need to talk to you."

" This is Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa, Sorry for not introducing you to them earlier " said Emma

"It's ok, " replied Calel

"Anyway, Emily I'm your sister" said Lexa

"What?" said Emily

"We have the same mother. You, me Wyatt and...Leo." said Lexa

"Are you sure?" asked Emily

"Yes. Completely." replied Lexa


	8. Questions

"What exactly does her brain make too much of

?" asked Shalimar

"No one knows. Luckily Genomix was able to develop a medication to help stop the seizures. That's a another reason why Genomix wants her so bad." said Calel

"Yep to figure it out what her brain makes too much of" says Jesse

"Yep and now you know why I'm so protective of her. As long as she has medication she's ok. And when she doesn't...and when she doesn't the seizures come and they get worse and worse. If they get to bad she can die." said Calel looking concerned.

Jesse was gone for a while as Brennen, Calel, Emma went for coffee and Shalimar went over to Jesse. Lexa stayed with Emily.

"You look like your not to sure about us" says Lexa

"Yeah, well maybe it's because I don't really trust you guys all that much" replied Emily

"You can trust us" Lexa told Emily

"Look everyone I know either dies or leaves. So over the years I learned not to trust people so easily." Came the reply from young Emily

"Really, What about Wyatt or Michael or Calel?" Said Lexa raising her voice a little

"Ekhart said he would take care of Wyatt. You see he had the same mutant illness as me. He had the seizures, the disorientation, the lose of sleep. But his was worse then mine. The seizures were more intense for him. I thought as long as Ekhart could help Wyatt all the experiments and all the pain would be worth it. " said Emily

"What did they do to you?" asked Lexa

"...Calel was part of a project that tries to find out how to speed up mutations..." said Emily

"And you" said Lexa

"I was apart of a project that identified two types of mutant DNA in the same DNA strand." said Emily

"Oh" replied Lexa

"Well, now you know why it's so hard to trust and why it's not my best quality." said Emily

Then Jesse walked in

" I found, we found so more information I think everyone should know" Jesse said

Then Brennan and everyone else walked in to hear Jesse's news. So everyone gathered around Emily. Just then Adam walked in.

"What's up?" Adam asked

"Oh yeah I think you might want to know this I'll you in on the rest later" replied Jesse

"Ok" came Adam's reply

"Ok" started Jesse


	9. The new information

"Calel. Emily doesn't make too much of anything in her brain. It's what she lacks. She has the seizures because her and I believe he brother have a mutant type or epilepsy. But like Calel said as long as she has the medication she should be ok " said Jesse

"Why would they tell us different?" asked Calel

"Because they don't know their self." said Adam

" Why would you tell them different?" asked Brennen

"If they thought what I told them they would leave her alone and allow me to help her. If they new the truth they would do god knows what to her. I couldn't let that happen." replied Adam

"You couldn't get her out of there?" asked Brennan

"They are strong and powerful people. Less harm would be done to Emily and Wyatt my way. I couldn't get her out because of her father. I had to protect her the best way I could. mutant epilepsy is worse. Different symptoms, same cause. That's what's a mystery." said Adam concerned

"What changes it now?" asked Jesse

"Lexa changes it. Now Lexa can get custody of Emily and the boys. I can work on a cure." said Adam

"The boys?" said Lexa

"Yes the boys you can prove the boys would be better off with you, if Michael wants to he can come live with you." said Adam

"Emily had a hard time six months ago. I thought you should know" said Calel

"When?" asked Adam

"After she witnessed her brothers murder " said Calel

"Michael?" asked Adam

"Caleb" said Calel

Then Calel explained what happened like he did the rest of the team.

"Do a lot of people have this condition?" asked Lexa

"No. For mutants and for humans...It's not a condition cause by scientist. It's something the body develops." says Adam

"Oh" said Lexa

Lexa went back to see Emily.

"Caleb why don't you go with Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Emma to get something to eat?" Asked Lexa

"O-k" was Calel's response

Then they left the room.

"Want to talk about Caleb?" asked Lexa

Emily looked away starting to cry.

"No" Emily said

"It's ok to" Said Lexa

"I know" said Emily

" You got to some time" said Lexa

"I don't want to!" said Emily yelling

"Look I know your hurting! I know you miss him! I know he was just a little boy! And he didn't deserve to die like that. But he did and you need to let it go and let yourself feel. I know what it is like. It was that way when I lost Leo." said Lexa

Emily did responded to what Lexa said neither did she look at Lexa. So Lexa just sat with her in silence.


End file.
